


Tit For Tat

by ClownBabyx



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Fluff and Smut <3 [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Murder Wives, NSFW, Revenge, Smut, Strap-Ons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownBabyx/pseuds/ClownBabyx
Summary: Eve asks Villanelle for a favor.__________________Follows a timeline divergence from S2. Story has been changed a bit.This involves Gemma. But not in the way you think 😉Happy Halloween*Gemma lovers/haters will love and hate parts of this 😇*_________
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Fluff and Smut <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957558
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	Tit For Tat

* * *

**TIT FOR TAT**

“That’s her, then?”

Eve looks up from her book and glances across the cafe at the back of a brunette sitting a handful of tables away.

The woman sits alone. She scrolls through her phone while tearing off small bits of the croissant that sits in front of her. Chasing it with sips of tea.

Just the sight of the back of her makes Eve swallow it down. The anger that boils in the pit of her stomach to rise and bubble in the back of her throat.

Eve scowls and focuses her attention in front of her. On Villanelle’s side profile as she herself surveys the back of the woman.

“Yeah. That’s her.”

Villanelle turns back to Eve. Her eyes go wide as she eyes at the menu in front of her. She puffs out her cheeks with a low whistle before she speaks.

“She’s hot.”

Eve kicks her shin under the table.

Villanelle hisses and flinches, but doesn't pull her eyes away from the menu.

“Eve. _Ouch_.”

“She _fucked_ Niko, Villanelle. _While_ we were married.”

Villanelle clicks her tongue. She scans the menu from top to bottom.

“And you fell in love with me. _While_ you were married. Which is worse?”

“The fucking. That’s worse.”

Villanelle turns the menu over and taps at her chin.

“Hmm.”

Eve looks back down at her book. Which she now realizes is upside down. She quickly fumbles it right-side up.

“So, are you going to do it then? Or do I have to do it?”

Villanelle whines in front of her. Eyes still on the menu.

“The French toast, Eve...”

Eve snatches the menu from her hands and tosses it to the ground.

“Fuck the French toast.”

Villanelle glances down at the menu and then back at Eve. 

“Why do _I_ always have to approach women for us?”

Eve sets her book down and throws her hands up in exasperation. She keeps her voice hushed.

“This is literally the first time this has ever happened.”

Villanelle sighs and leans down to grab the menu by her feet. She brushes it off and places it back in front of her.

“ _You_ should practice, Eve. You have zero experience in picking up women.”

“Are you serious? You and I - “ Eve gestures between the two of them. "- are regularly fucking. _And_ living together.”

Villanelle laughs and folds her hands on top of the menu in front of her.

“Oh Eve, how you think you and I getting together was your idea is too cute.”

“Oh my god. Just get over there. She knows me. She’ll leave immediately if I approach her. She doesn’t know you. And, I mean, _look at you_.”

Villanelle points at herself questioningly. And raises her eyebrows innocently.

“ _Me_? What about _me_ , Eve?”

Villanelle waits for an answer. Maybe some further back and forth banter. Maybe something sexy. But only receives Eve’s dark glare.

Villanelle sighs and stands. She straightens her jacket and brushes at the front of her pants.

“Fine. I’ll go." Villanelle starts to turn but whips back around. "But, try not to get _too_ jealous. It’s not a good look.”

Eve starts to say something but Villanelle cuts her off with the raise of her hand.

And her words come out in a perfectly posh British accent. The one she plans on using for her impending conversation, Eve assumes.

“I’m kidding. It’s a great look on you. _Never_ stop.”

And before Eve can reply, Villanelle's back is towards her. And Eve watches as she saunters dramatically across the cafe towards the other woman. 

Eve loses the fight against the smile that falls across her face when she realizes that Villanelle's overzealous saunter is meant for her eyes only.

******

Villanelle sits opposite the woman as if she’s meant to be there.

  
  
As if she's meeting up with a friend who happens to always be on time. And Villanelle, as usual, arrives late.

“Hello.”

The other woman looks up from her phone and flinches at the unexpected intrusion. She drops her phone on the table and grabs at her chest.

“Oh! You scared me!”

Villanelle flashes her teeth in a genuine-for-her smile.

"I didn't mean to intrude."

The brunette keeps her hand over her chest as she looks at Villanelle. A blush creeps across her cheeks.

Villanelle's grin widens as the woman opposite her clearly grows more flustered as she looks over what parts of Villanelle she can see.

_She likes what she sees. Who wouldn't_ , Villanelle thinks.

“Do I know you?”

Villanelle takes this opportunity to rip a piece of croissant off of the woman’s plate. She spares a quick glance behind the woman's shoulder at Eve when she does. Knowing that this move would irk her. 

She isn't disappointed when she sees Eve roll her eyes as she pops the piece of croissant into her mouth. 

The move makes the woman opposite her flinch and grab at the napkin in front of her with both hands. As if she's trying to protect it from Villanelle's grasp.

“You don’t.” Villanelle says while chewing. "But, _I_ would like to get to know _you_. I'm Villanelle."

The woman clears her throat nervously.

"Gemma. Villanelle? What a beautiful name."

Villanelle swallows and leans forwards on her forearms. Chest hovering over the table.

"You can call me anything you'd like, Gemma."

Gemma laughs shakily.

"I quite like Villanelle. What do you do, Villanelle? For work?”

_How cliche_ , Villanelle thinks. She’ll go with her most cliche answer.   
  


“I’m an assassin.”

Gemma blinks slowly at Villanelle. And then giggles nervously.   
  
  


“You’re in good company, then. So am I.”

Villanelle grins and tugs at the sleeves of her jacket before resting her hands together.

”No. I know what you do, Gemma.”

  
  


_She truly does. Eve told her._

  
  


Gemma regards Villanelle seriously.

”How?”

Villanelle shrugs.

”I’m a good guess.” Villanelle pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “Hmm. I’m guessing schoolteacher.”

Gemma gasps and smiles.

”You’re right! What gave it away?”

  
“Your demeanor. You seem like you’d be good with kids.”

_And at fucking other people’s husbands._

  
Gemma blushes and brushes her hair from her shoulder.

”Oh. Well, thank you.”

Villanelle snakes her hand across the table to pry Gemma's fingers from around the now tattered napkin she holds dear to her. She grazes her fingers against Gemma's with purpose.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Gemma laughs and places her shaky hands in her lap.

"No. Why would I be nervous?"

Villanelle leans back in her chair. She holds the tattered napkin in the air between them.

  
  


“This napkin started off whole.”

Gemma looks at the napkin and then back at her hands that rest in her lap.

  
"And I can tell that you're attracted to me. And _you_ can tell that I'm attracted to you, can’t you?”

Gemma opens and closes her mouth a handful of times. Only squeaks and the ghost of words at her lips as Villanelle watches with a smile.

  
  


She takes pity on the woman and speaks clearly for her.

"Allow me. Are you interested? Yes or no?"

Gemma finds her voice. It comes out low and soft.

"I...I've never done anything like this before."

  
  


_Oh, wow. That was easy._

  
  
  


Villanelle leans forward again. 

"Fucked someone you just met? Or, fucked a woman?"

Gemma laughs and seems to relax. Her shoulders lose their tension. She sets her hands on the table in front of her. Intertwines her fingers together.

"Both, honestly. Does that make me a prude?"

Villanelle smiles the sweetest smile she can muster. She tries to look sympathetic. Tries to sound empathetic. But, really, she's bored with the woman already. 

_And, yes, that makes you a prude_ , Villanelle thinks.

"Not at all. It makes you -" Villanelle squints her eyes in thought. She wants to say the word _boring_. But fights it. "- Interesting. A challenge."

And this seems to please Gemma. 

"Mhmm. I quite like being a challenge."

Villanelle glances over the woman's shoulder.

Eve is gone.

_She could tell it was going well. Surprisingly well. Shockingly quick and painless._

Villanelle moves her eyes back to Gemma's.

Gemma brings her cup of tea to her lips.

"And I like challenges. Would you like to challenge me back at my flat?"

Gemma chokes on her tea. She spits it back into her cup in her struggle to breathe.

Villanelle laughs and stands. She makes her way around the table to pat at Gemma's back.

  
  


Gemma tries to wave her off. Clearly embarrassed by her sudden choke on her tea.

And when Gemma's cough calms, Villanelle leans down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed. I would still like to fuck you, if that's alright?"

Gemma shivers against the palm of her hand. 

And nods once.

******

" _Oof_. In a hurry?"

  
  


Gemma pushes and pins Villanelle to the outside of her flat door. She feels hands at her belt buckle.

  
“I’m sorry! I’ve always wanted to do this. Just never thought it would happen.”

"Oh, well, hold on now." Villanelle wraps her fingers around Gemma's wrists. "Let me get in the front door."

  
  


Villanelle turns to unlock her door and feels arms snake around her waist. Hands at her belt again.   
  


Villanelle watches Gemma struggle with the buckle.

  
”You’re not acting like this is your first time.”  
  


It finally falls loose. It hangs heavy against the belt loops of her pants.

  
  
Gemma stutters when she speaks.  
  


”I...I’m trying to be forward.”

Villanelle stills her hand. Key in the door. Gemma's fingers find her zipper.

_  
Fuck. This is moving really fast._

  
  


"Do you want me to fuck you against the outside of this door? Because I will."

  
  


Villanelle leans her forehead against the door as Gemma snakes a shaky hand down the front of her pants.

  
  


And then Gemma gasps. She pulls her hand back quickly and Villanelle hears her stumble backward.

  
  


Villanelle laughs and turns to face her.

  
  


"Not expecting that?"

  
  


Gemma shakes her head and looks down at the bulge between Villanelle's legs.

  
  


Villanelle holds her pants up with one hand as she takes Gemma's hand with the other. Pulling her back towards her.

  
  


"Don't be nervous. Isn’t it something you're used to?"

  
  


Gemma nods. Her eyes burn into Villanelle's lap.

  
  


Villanelle follows her gaze.

  
  


"Do you want to touch it?"

  
  


Gemma bites her bottom lip and nods.

  
  


Villanelle drops Gemma's hand to reach into her boxer briefs.

  
  


_The boxer briefs Eve likes so much._

  
  


Gemma's mouth drops when Villanelle pulls it out.

  
  


Villanelle grabs Gemma's hand again and moves it to grip around her.   
  


  
Villanelle thinks of Eve. Fucking Eve just this morning with it. She never took it off. Never wiped it clean. Gemma’s hand rests on her _and_ Eve.

  
  
And when Villanelle drops her hand, she's surprised to find that Gemma keeps her grip around it. She looks up at Villanelle.

  
  


"Open the door, please.”

  
  


Villanelle grins and reaches behind her to turn the key that still rests in its lock.

  
  


******

  
  


"Come here."

  
  


Villanelle sits on the edge of the bed and beckons Gemma towards her.

  
  


When Gemma reaches her, Villanelle runs her hands up the back of her bare thighs.

  
  


"Do you want me to talk you through it?"

This is making Villanelle sick. Talking to someone like this.

  
  


She's never had to be this gentle with someone. Not even with Eve during their first time. But Gemma looks like she's about to come and throw up at the same time. So, to get this over with, she needs to be gentle. Soothing with her words. Guiding with her hands.

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


_Jesus Christ._

  
  


"Okay. Tell me what you like."

  
  


Villanelle runs gentle hands up and down Gemma's legs as she waits for an answer that may make her laugh or cry of boredom.

  
  


Gemma shakes her head.

  
  


"I don't know. I've never been with a woman."

  
  


"What do you like when you are with men?"

  
  


Gemma takes a step forward. 

  
  


"I...I don't know how to say this..."

  
  


Villanelle is starting to lose her patience. Her voice too stern when she speaks.

  
  


"Just say it."

  
  


Gemma's eyes go wide. She looks like she's about to cry. 

  
  


Villanelle recovers quickly. She forces a rarely used word out in her sentence. To save the situation.

  
  


"I'm... _sorry_. I'm just excited."

  
  


Gemma relaxes and then clears her throat.

  
  


"I've never...you know...from someone's mouth."

  
  


_You know._

  
  


"You've never come from someone using their mouth on you? Is that what you're saying?"

  
  


Gemma nods.

  
  


"Would you like to?"

  
  


Gemma nods again.

  
  


Villanelle closes her eyes and thinks of Eve.

  
  


_Just pretend that it's Eve. Pretend it's her you're tasting._

  
  


"Step closer. And hold yourself for me."

  
  


Gemma steps closer.

  
  


Villanelle can smell her. Can smell how much she wants it. And Villanelle's mouth waters instinctively as she thinks of Eve’s smell.

  
  


"Hold myself?"

  
  


_Villanelle's mouth dries quickly from the sound of her voice._

  
  


Villanelle sighs into the small space between them.

  
  


"Yes." Villanelle moves her hands to Gemma's that rest by her sides. She positions Gemma's fingers against herself. Placing her fingers on the inside of her lips. "Hold yourself open for me."

  
  


"And you want me to stand?"

  
  


Villanelle closes her eyes as she moves her mouth to Gemma's thigh.

  
  


"Yes. Stand still."

  
  


Her thoughts drift to Eve as her lips move up Gemma’s skin. Leaving goosebumps in their trail.

She can picture Eve’s skin. Smooth, perfect in tone, salty and sweet in taste. Tangy when her tongue dips into her.

And then Villanelle feels her tongue touch Gemma's clit.

  
  


And Gemma's moan could be Eve's that she's hearing. And the thought makes Villanelle moan with her.

  
  
  


Villanelle grips Gemma's backside and pulls her closer. She tastes and smells Eve around her.

  
  


"Oh my god."

  
  


Villanelle is torn from her trance by her words.

  
  


"Don't talk."

  
  


Gemma just grunts in response.

  
  


Villanelle works at her. And it doesn't take long for Gemma to shake against her. Which is a blessing. Because Villanelle is covered in her. It drips down her chin. She tries to pretend it's Eve, but Gemma's noises are too feminine. They are too high pitched. Her movements to gentle. 

  
  


She pulls her mouth back.

  
  


"Sit on me."

  
  


Gemma's voice comes out in a whine.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Villanelle pushes Gemma back a step and stands in front of her. She removes her pants and underwear and sits back on the bed. She motions for Gemma.

  
  


"Sit on my cock. I want you to ride me until you come."

  
  


Villanelle can see Gemma's knees buckle at her words. 

  
  


"Shouldn't I be on the bed? Won't I fall?"

  
  


_Jesus_.

  
  


Villanelle grinds her jaw. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

If it was Eve's, she would've left it there. Licked at it. Savored it. It would've never gone to waste on their bedsheets or on the back of Villanelle's skin.

  
  


" _No_. You won't fall. I will hold you."

  
  


Gemma steps forward.

  
  


"Do I...just...straddle you?"

  
  


Villanelle stands again and pulls Gemma up. Wraps her legs around her waist and sits back on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


" _Yes_. Now, sit up a bit."

  
  


Gemma pushes herself up using Villanelle's shoulders.

  
  


And when she does, Villanelle positions herself underneath.

  
  


"When you sit back down, go slow. Because I'm underneath you."

  
  


When Eve rides her, she uses Villanelle as a toy. Villanelle has to steady herself. She has to use every muscle in her body to balance. Eve isn't gentle. She fucks herself relentlessly. Using Villanelle as nothing more than a dildo. And Villanelle can almost come from just the thought of it.

  
  


Gemma lowers herself. Villanelle feels pressure as she slips inside.

  
  


"Oh, shit."

  
  


Villanelle pulls Gemma's chest tight to hers. So Gemma won't see her eyes roll when she speaks or starts to move.

  
  


" _Remember_. No talking. Just move."

  
  


Gemma tries to pull back. But, Villanelle holds her firm.

  
  


"Wait. Why don't you want me to talk?"

  
  


Villanelle forces herself to kiss Gemma along the length of her neck.

  
  


"Because I want to hear the noises you make when you fuck yourself on me."

  
  


Gemma gasps when Villanelle rocks her hips suddenly. Willing Gemma to start.

  
  


And she does. Slowly. 

  
  


Gemma steadies herself using Villanelle's shoulders. 

  
  


Villanelle thinks of Eve as Gemma whimpers into her ear.

  
  


Her hands move to Gemma's waist.

In her imagination, and with her eyes closed, she feels Eve beneath her fingers. She grips Gemma tight.

  
  


And her words are meant for Eve to hear. 

  
  


"Fuck, yes. Does it feel good? Do I feel good inside of you?"

  
  


She regrets asking a question. And cuts Gemma off before she can reply.

  
  


"Don't answer. Just fuck yourself harder."

  
  


And Gemma does. Villanelle has to brace herself on the bed with an arm behind her as Gemma rocks into her faster. Harder.

  
  


"Come on, baby. Come for me. Come for daddy."

  
  


_Where are you, Eve? Come to daddy._

  
  


Villanelle's eyes snap open when she hears it.

  
  


She hears footsteps.

  
  


And Gemma doesn't. Gemma keeps her hips rocking. Her moans start to stutter along with her movements.

  
  


"Are you about to come?"

  
  


Gemma nods against her. Her fingers wrap around the back of Villanelle's shirt.

  
Villanelle lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Eve approach through their bedroom door.

  
  


And her next words come out in her own accent. Spitting. Like venom.

  
  


"Is this how you fucked Niko?"

  
  


Gemma gasps, she stills her hips, but it’s too late. She comes on top of Villanelle. Her gasp turning into a cry as it overwhelms her.

Villanelle lets Gemma lean back on her lap as her body shakes on top of her.

  
  


And Villanelle can't help the smile that creeps across her face.

  
  


But Villanelle isn't looking at Gemma's reaction. Her eyes burn into Eve. Eve who stands tall behind Gemma. 

  
  


"Come to daddy, Eve."

  
  


Eve wraps her hands around Gemma's throat from behind.

  
  


Gemma's eyes go wide as she tries to turn. She tries to wrench herself off of Villanelle. But Villanelle holds her firm. Tight on her lap. She pins Gemma's arms around her back and pulls her tight to her chest. Keeping her as still as possible. Her feet have no leverage. Her knees dig into Villanelle's sides.

  
And Villanelle watches as Eve's grip gets tighter. Her knuckles whiten with the strength and effort she exerts around Gemma.

Gemma gasps. Her breath comes in spurts. 

  
  


And Villanelle can't help it. She leans in. She kisses Eve's hands as they choke. She feels Eve’s skin under her lips as she feels Gemma’s chest shallow in its rise and fall. As Eve’s hands kill. As they enact their revenge against their enemy.

  
  


Eve is panting in front of her. Her hands shake, but she holds on. Villanelle whispers against her knuckles.

  
  


"Just a little more."

  
And after what feels like just a moment, Villanelle listens to Gemma's last breath leave her throat. Her body falls limp on her lap. She no longer has to pin her arms around her back.

  
Villanelle places one last kiss on Eve's fingers.

  
  


"You can let go."

  
  


Eve's hands fall. Villanelle watches Eve step back. Back from her work of art.

  
  


Villanelle holds Gemma steady as she stands. She turns to place her lifeless body on the bed.

  
  


And when she turns to face Eve, Eve is on her. Helping her out of her straps.

  
  


"Let's get this off of you."

  
  


Villanelle watches as Eve’s trembling hands unstrap her.

She lets it fall to the floor before pulling Villanelle to her.

  
  


Eve grips at Villanelle's shirt. Her lips move against its fabric.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


Villanelle laughs and pulls back.

  
  


"Are you serious? Are _you_ okay?"

  
  


Eve nods into her chest.

  
  


Villanelle places a kiss into her dark, curly, mess of hair.

  
  


"I'm so proud of you."

  
  


Eve pulls back to look up at Villanelle. A look of disbelief on her face.

  
  


"For killing someone?"

  
  


Villanelle looks down. She scrunches her nose in thought for a brief moment.

  
  


"Yes. Is that bad?"

  
  


Eve laughs and leans up to kiss Villanelle.

  
  


But Villanelle backs away quickly.

  
  


"I need to shower first. And scrub my mouth out with soap and water. And I know I'm not supposed to swallow the mouthwash, but I'm going to only this once."

  
  


Eve sighs.

  
  


"Fine. Let's deal with this first. Do you want the arms or the legs?"

  
  


Villanelle grabs her pants and steps into them when she answers.

  
  


"You get the heavier end. You're the one that made the mess."


End file.
